Pokemon: Ruined Platinum
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: Just an ironic idea that came to me when my Pokemon evolved after battling Team Galactic. I hope you enjoy as well as Pokemon Horror Stories!


"Yes you can have it!" my Mom shouted.

I quickly put the Pokemon Platinum cartridge into my 3DS. My step brother and I were now seperated, so, I could have his game. I excitedly chose a Chimchar as my starter. I named it Brad in tribute to my Chimchar in my Pokemon Pearl game that I'd lost. By the time I beat the first Gym, I had some pretty powerful Pokemon for that time in the game. I came across Lucas and Prof. Rowan in a struggle with two members of Team Galactic.

"Easy." I said to myself.

I'd beat Pearl before, I know the basic storyline. After Lucas and I beat those two suckers, my Shinx evolved. I let out a big fangirl sqeal. After the evolution screen went down, both Grunts had an exclaimation mark over their heads. One Grunt started to stammer in a textbox and then they both ran off. Prof. Rowan had seemed to be very intrested in the fact that my Pokemon had evolved. Wait, what!? That's not how I remember playing Pearl! Maybe the storyline had been changed. I sighed in relief. Maybe I'd been listening to too many Pokemon Horror Stories and Creepypastas. I sighed again, remembering the horrific Squirtel and Jirachi. I hadn't clicked the next script yet. The screen turned black and there was no sign of Rowan and Lucas, normal behavior. I walked to Flomora Town and defeated Team Galactic once again. This time, Brad evolved.

"Ironic..." I said to myself.

The Team Galactic leader started to talk about evolution, just as the Grunt had. 'Finally we have the energy we need to fulfill our plans...' read the next textbox. Do what now? She usually leaves after her lecture about being beaten. After an evil laughing session, she left alongside the newly introduced Team Galactic leader. The hostage walked up to me, a textbox appeared 'You fool!'

"Huh? Not nice!" I exclaimed, angry at the statment.

The hostage left the building. I follwed him out the door. He was faced toward his daughter that requested I save him. The hostage walked towards me and a textbox appeared. As soon as it had appeared, an earthquake in the game started. The textbox was empty. When the earthquake stopped, the textbox filled up with a growl. 'Come on!' read the next slide of text. He ran with his daughter behind him. Just as they were leaving the screen, the daughter stopped at the very tile before offscreen. 'Aren't you coming?' read a textbox. The father ran up behind the girl and pushed her into Valley Windworks. I made my player run to the door of the building and a textbox appeared that read 'The door is locked, the key won't fit either.'

"He locked me out! What is this energy crap that he's so ticked about!?" I shouted angrily.

My Mom gave me a long hard stare and then pointed towards the clock, it's nine at night. I sighed and clicked save button. 'There's evil stirring, are you sure you want to save now?' read the textbox. The yes and no option was right next to it. My Mom impatiently tapped her foot. 'Evil stirring?' What does that mean? I decided not to quit now, I closed my 3DS and jumped into bed. My Mom tucked me in and closed the door. I took out my Dr. Drew headset and plugged it into my system. I have to be really quiet. I clicked no on the option text and moved my trainer across the bridge headed towards Eterna Forest. No trainers were there to stop to battle, they must've taken shelter from the quake. Awesome, no trainers!

"I don't have to battle! I don't have to battle!" I quietly chanted.

I came to the rest house that was sitting before the mighty forest. I thought going inside was a waste of time because there was no trainers and Galactic was barley a challange. Besides, Cheryll will heal my Pokemon after battle. As soon as I moved past the house, the person that is inside the house came out. 'It's coming again! Get inside quickly!' read the textbox from the person, my trainer was forced to go in there. All the trainers from the route were inside. They were all looking around franticly. All of a sudden, a textbox appeared in giant letters 'Help me! Don't leave me! Unlock the door!' The screen shook again, symbalizing an earthquake. I made my trainer run outside the door to see what's going on. Cheryll's sprite was laying down on the ground, just as the grumpy old man sprite in the original games, except she was laying in the center of what appeared to be a pool of blood. I screamed out loud. I quickly hid my 3DS and headset. I pretended to be asleep. I heard my Mom's footsteps creep into my room.

"She must've been sleep screaming again." my Mom told herself.

When she left the room I quickly opened my system and put on my headset. Sleep scream? Oh yeah, I used to do that. I looked down at my 3DS and saw the horrific image of Cheryll again. I talked to the poor sprite and a textbox appeared that read 'Ow... CHANSEY please heal me...' Chansey's sprite appeared and the screen went black. The sound when you're Pokemon are being healed played. When the screen turned back on, Cheryll's normal sprite was in the place of the blood stained one. We entered the forest. I was shocked at the sight of the brown, dead forest. Some trees were fallen, a Buneary sprite lay on its side. It's horrible weak cry as if it's HP were red blared through my speakers. A Pokeball appeared next to Cheryll, her Chansey emerged from it. It quickly healed the weak bunny like Pokemon. This isn't normal for a Pokemon game. This seems more like Halo. We casually departed at the old house with all the Gastlys in it.

I walked my trainer across the bridge leading to Eterna City. A Pokeball sprite was lying where a fisherman used to be. 'Obtained the Old Rod!' read the text when I picked up the item. My mouth dropped wide open when that appeared. I quickly moved my trainer to the ruined Eterna City. The trees were dead, ruble of buildings lay on the ground, the only building standing was the Galactic building and a little bit of the Gym. Holes covered the brown building. The ground was stained with blood. The Gym leader slowly emerged from the bottom of the screen. 'Cough cough...' the first textbox said 'Help me...' read the second. The poor sprite fell on the ground. A Roserade appeared by her side. A sad, low pitched cry screeched through the headset. I feel like doing the same thing, Roserade. I talked to it when I regained control of my player. It let out it's cry and the screen flashed white. My player jumped back, like in Mystery Dungeon. Roserade ran up to my player and a battle started. I sent Brad out and the battle ended in a matter of seconds. When my player reappeared, I saw a Pokeball in place of the Roserade sprite. I tried walking away, but all it said was 'I can't leave, not now.' I picked up the Pokeball that contained Roserade, for that is the only thing I can do at this point. I saw Cynthia appear out of the corner of my eye. 'Another fallen.' the textbox appeared when she arrived by the second Gym leader side. I can't quite put my finger on what the Gym leaders name is. The game doesn't explain it either. Cynthia walked up to me 'I'll be taking that.' her texbox said. 'Gave the Roserade to the mysterious person.' it said as the obtaining music played. 'Not the talkative one are you?' said the first textbox. 'I'm Cynthia, a fellow trainer. I've been saving the Pokemon from the ones that've been effected.' said the second. 'Oh I think you deserve this for beating that Roserade.' the third said. 'Obtained the badge!' the obtained music played as that text appeared. Wait, where's what the badge was called? Why are they leaving out the details? 'We'll meet again, I promise you that...' read the textbox before Cynthia left. She left a Pokeball behind, I picked it up. It was just HM01, cut.

I entered the Team Galactic building, anticipating horrors inside. Turns out, it was normal. The typical rude Grunts, the easy battles, and the commander at the end. 'The destruction of this world is being completed.' read the first textbox after the battle. 'Your foolishness has costed our world greatly!' read the second. 'Foolishness?' What were these Galactic people talking about? 'I'll not kill you now...' read the mysterious third one. 'But next time...' read the errie fifth one. 'YOU DIE!' the sixth one in giant letters. The screen quickly flashed white and she was gone. Had she attacked me? Obviously not, something would've happened to my player. The person they'd been holding walked over to me. 'Are you ok!?' read the text. The sprite looked around and put an exclamation over his head. 'They took my precious Pokemon!' a textbox read. The usual Buneary and Cliffary sprites weren't by his side. 'I'm trusting you with this!' another textbox read. 'Obtained the STARRAPTOR!' read the next slide of text as the obtain music played once again. However, instead of the nickname your Pokemon thing coming up, another textbox popped up reading 'Fly to the Spear Pillar!' The big bird flew out of it's Pokeball and made the celing crumble to where the floor was was nothing but debris. I couldn't see me or the person, we'd been covered up by the caved in celing. Starraptor dived into the rubble and picked up my trainer.

A cutscene started playing. Huh? There were no cutscenes in Pokemon games, except for the opening sequence and in the credits. Rather than the scene being on a bike or just a regular sprite flying, it was a beatifuly crafted picture of a dirt covered, motionless Dawn draped over Starraptor's back flying into the sunset. No credits? You mean, this isn't the end of this horror? After several minutes of watching the majestic bird flap it's wings, I could see a floating pillar coming closer. Second after second, the pillar came closer and closer until finally I could see a bunch of rocks. The screen turned to the normal adventure and my player stood up on the Starraptor's back. We landed and it followed behind my back, just as it would've in Heart Gold or Soul Silver. No! I'm not moving on! I don't want to see what happens! I can't turn it off! I haven't saved ever! I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was rising, I'd been playing Pokemon all night! I clicked the save button. 'No turning back now!' read the textbox. I look at my Poketech clock, it's 7:00! My Mom turns on the lights, I hide my speakers and 3DS. I try to turn it off but 'It rests in your hands!' reads the textbox. Time flew by! I close my system and wait for my Mom to wake me up.

"First day of Middle School!" shouts my Mom.

May I please just stay home? She'd just say no. I get up and slump into the bathroom. Oh my gosh, I'm so tired. My slow sister still isn't up yet, that gives me time to lay down on the couch and take a brief nap. So, I do. My Mom wakes me up in what seems to be one second.

"Hold on Mom, I have to do something!" I tell her as I run to my bedroom.

I open up my 3DS to make it lose battery and eventually turn off.

"Take that, Team Galactic!" I whisper to my game.

My Mom took me to my friend's house so I could ride the bus to school. I took a nap on her bed.

"Come on!" she said a few minutes later.

In third period I couldn't keep my eyes open. My teacher talked so soft, the light was so dim, everything was quiet, I fell asleep. I wake up, it's the end of the period. After a long day of hard work, I return home to my 3DS. Darn it, I have so much homework! I sit down on my bed to do this homework, oh my gosh! My 3DS is still turned on, surley by now it's turned off. I'll just ignore it. I start writing a story for my launguage arts class when...

"Help! Somebody help me!" called a terrified voice.

"What? That doesn't sound like my Mom!" I said out loud.

I snatched my 3DS out from under the covers and almost died at the sight of a person being attacked by a Girantina. Blood stained the poor little girl sprite, also on the big ghost Pokemon's body. All of a sudden, the little girl sprite fell on it's side. A puddle of blood emerged from the bottom of the miserable sprite.

"Ha ha! That girl deserved that!" exclaimed a voice.

The voice had sounded from the system. Wait, isn't there supposed to be a textbox? It no longer needs a textbox, Girantina is too powerful. Wait! It's just a darn game! Why am I thinking like this? I looked at the little square box where the system alerts you if you're using Spotpass, Streetpass, or you're 3DS is very low on charge. The square blinked red, as if it were about to go dead. But wait, it's been six hours and it hadn't charged all night. I moved my character up to the frightening large mass before me. All the commanders of Team Galactic emerged from the big Girantina's back.

"That's her! That's the kid!" the same voice as before exclaimed.

Commander Mars walked up to me, I couldn't get my player to move.

"I'm suprised that someone like YOU," it enraged me how 'you' was extended. "could possibly give us the key to destroying this pathetic world and us creating a new one!"

"Hey! I did not!" I shouted back, as if I was communicating with the voice.

"Thank you very much! Because of your helpfulness, we're offering you a job as a commander." said the voice, obviously, it was Commander Mars.

'A job as a commander?' What!? It's just a videogame! I'm in control, not them!

"NO!" I screamed at the game.

"'NO?' What do you mean 'NO?'" Commander Mars asked, quite confused.

"I'm a rebel, I'll fight like I've always have!" I replied.

"How are you going to do that?" sneered Mars.

I quickly checked my party. No Pokemon!

"Having second thoughts, are we?" said Mars when I closed the window.

"No!" I screamed again.

"Move!" screeched a voice, it sounded older than Mars'.

All the commanders made way for Cyrus, their all mighty leader. White flashed on the screen and my trainer jumped back.

"Ow!" I screeched as I felt the pain throb through me.

"Go Crobat!" yelled Cyrus.

A Pokeball came out in front of him. Out of it came a Crobat sprite. It let out it's blood curdling cry and Cyrus said the most creepy thing that'll probably haunt my nightmares if I survive this,

"Crobat! Murder!"

The screen flashed white, a wave of pain went through me. It flashed once again, this time, instead of pain, I felt a slight sting. All of a sudden, I felt something course through my veins. It's painful, it's poison! Crobat's type is poison! I looked up in pain, my trainer sprite was on the floor, shaking. I grabbed the stupid piece of crap and shattered it on the floor. I cried as the poison pumped through my heart. Second by second, I felt weaker and closer to death. I can't hang on anymore...


End file.
